The Texan
by jbeezysoeasy
Summary: A guy walks into a bar...AH, AU, Non-Canon O/S *Lemons*


**A/N: A little lemony fun for my girl jaxhatter, as a thank you for the dirty little ditty she wrote me! I don't own that characters, I just make them do things that would shock Ms Meyer! Enjoy!**

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride…I'm wanted…Dead or Alive…_

"Not this shit again," I groaned as Bon Jovi blared from the jukebox for the third time in as many hours, throwing down the towel I had been using to wipe off the bar.

"There is nothing wrong with this song Rosalie, and you know it," Bella reprimanded me gently.

"I know," I sighed, "but if one more wannabe cowboy/biker tourist comes in here and plays it I might have to smash the damn jukebox."

Bella grinned at me ruefully, "You know those wannabe biker/cowboy types pay our bills, and Edward would have your head if you killed his baby," she said, shaking her head.

"Why don't you two have a real kid and quit treating this place like your child," I huffed at her playfully. Bella didn't respond and I looked up to see her blushing a fiery red.

"Seriously? You guys are preggers?" I asked.

Bella bit her lip and nodded at me, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"That's so great, I'm really happy for you," I injected my voice with as much happiness as I could muster, all the while my heart sinking.

Bella and I had moved to LA together five years ago from Shithole, Texas, me for acting and Bella for screenwriting. We got jobs at Edward's kitschy western bar to pay the bills and somehow five years later she's happy as a little pregnant clam married to Edward, getting laid with regularity and working on her first script, and I'm that girl who did a couple small-time commercials. Never broke into the movie biz because, according to my ex-manager, I have an abrasive personality. I haven't been laid in so long I think my pussy would be confused if it saw a real cock instead of my vibrator. It's not like I'm a hag, I'm conceited enough to know I'm damn fine, but something about me seems to attract the biggest imbeciles in L.A.

"Hey Blondie, can I get a beer?" a nasally voice interrupted my reverie. The idiot who'd forced me to endure Bon Jovi was leaning against the bar in a pair of jeans that still had creases from sitting on the shelf in whatever department store he bought them at and a flashy leather jacket that no self respecting Texan would be caught dead in. (God I miss those Texas boys, everything_** is**_ bigger.)

"What kind, sugar?" I turned on the charm because, after all, Jimmy Choos don't pay for themselves and I need a good tip from this schmuck.

"Dos Equis," he answered, winking at me.

"Mmmm, are you an interesting man?" I purred as I slid the beer across the polished wood.

"I could teach you a thing or two," he smirked, holding out his hand for me to shake, "My name's Mike, Mike Newton." His grip was limp and his hand was softer than mine and slightly sweaty.

"Nice to meet you Mike," I forced myself to simper as I surreptitiously wiped my hand on my jeans. "I think your friends want you," I added, nodding my head toward a table of similarly dressed yahoos.

"I'll see you later," he leered at me lasciviously.

"I hope so," I smiled at him, barely holding in the snort of laughter that his "swagger" as he walked away.

"I think you've got a winner there, Rosie," Bella giggled at me, earning herself a glare.

"I'm almost certain you got the only guy worth anything in this whole town," I muttered bitterly, watching as Edward came around the corner from the back room, carrying a case of beer.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep him," she said fondly, trailing a hand down his arm. He grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss. Lucky bitch.

"My cousin's supposed to be stopping by tonight, I'll be in the office so you can just send him back," Edward told me.

I just nodded and made my way back to my end of the bar where some other idiot was trying desperately to look cool and failing miserably.

By the end of the night I was wishing for Mike and his friends. They had been dumb wannabe's, but at least they tipped well and kept their hands to themselves. My latest customer had almost lost a hand when he took my giving him a drink as an opportunity to palm my tits. Our bouncer Seth had escorted him out, but that also meant no tip for me. I was tired and cranky, and seriously wishing I'd gone for the cowboy boots with this outfit instead of the heels that made my ass look great.

I dimmed the lights and gently pried a glass from the fingers of our regular Larry, who was passed out in the corner.

"Seth, can you help him out and get him a cab?" I called over his head, shaking him gently to wake him up.

"No problem Rosie," Seth assured me, pulling Larry up and dragging him toward the door.

I busied myself wiping tables and putting up chairs before heading back behind the bar to dump all the empty bottles into a recycling bin.

"Hey Seth, can you carry this out back for me?" I called when I heard the door bang shut.

"I'd be more'n happy to help, ma'am, but I'm not Seth," a voice drawled from above me.

I slowly stood, heart pounding at the sweet as honey Texas twang that fell on my ears like rain in a desert.

"We're closed," I sighed regretfully, taking in the 6 feet and two inches of sex on a stick that was standing before me in well worn Levis and a plaid shirt rolled up to the elbows. His forearms were hot as hell and oh-my-god he had Texas belt buckle that pointed my eyes right to the promise land.

"My apologies, ma'am, I'm a little late, but I'm here for Edward," he replied with a lopsided grin. I wanted to fuck his accent.

"Its miss," I blurted out, flushing.

"I'm sorry?" his forehead wrinkled in a tiny frown.

"Umm, miss, not ma'am, I'm single, I mean, I'm not married, ugh," I took a deep breath, trying not to make a bigger fool out of myself, "I'll just take you back to Edward then."

_Jump him!_ My ovaries were shouting at me as I led him down the back hallway to the office.

"Edward, your cousin is here," I called out, knowing better than to just open the door, unfortunately I'd seen way more of Bella and Edward than was necessary on several occasions before it stuck.

"Come in," Bella answered, so I pushed the door open and gestured for the Texan to enter.

He brushed past me and I almost fainted when I caught a whiff of him. He smelled like smoke and leather and something that was indescribably male.

I hurried away on wobbly legs before I could drool all over him. I needed to get a grip…I am the temptress and I do not get silly over any guy, even if he is one hot fuck wrapped in denim and leather. I knew I needed him, over me, under me, in me, and I had until he came back out from Edward's office to figure out how.

I grabbed my purse and keys from behind the bar and headed out back to the employee parking lot. My baby, a 1967 Shelby GT 500, was sitting next to Bella's little Mazda Miata. I sent a prayer of thanks to the heavens that she had driven today instead of Edward.

I quickly popped the hood and disconnected the battery cable, making a mental note to thank Edward for not getting the parking lot lights fixed yet. It was dark enough that it would be impossible to see what an easy fix it was. I slammed the hood down and relocked the car before heading back into the bar.

"Hey, can I use the phone? I gotta call a cab, something is wrong with my car," I poked my head into Edward's office.

"Oh no, your baby," Bella gasped.

I grimaced, feeling a little bad for lying to her, "Yeah, I'll have to come back early tomorrow to check it out."

"It's silly for you to call a cab," Edward protested, "We'll drive you home."

"We can't," Bella nudged him with her shoulder, "We have my car today."

"I guess I can take her home and come back for you," Edward suggested.

"I can take her home," Edward's cousin said. "If you don't mind riding a motorcycle," he added, turning to meet my eyes.

"No, I don't mind," I breathed. Mind? My pussy was weeping tears of joy at the thought of being wrapped around him, straddling all that horsepower.

"Thanks Jasper," Edward said. I filed his name away for future use, preferably at the top of my lungs.

"Well we're done, I'll just see you tomorrow afternoon," Edward said, nodding at Jasper and me.

We exited the office and headed to the front of the bar.

"My name is Rosalie," I looked up at him through my lashes, "And I heard Edward call you Jasper?"

"Yup, Jasper Whitlock," he held out his hand for me to shake. It was large and tanned and had a sprinkling of blond hair on the back of it. His grip was firm, his palm slightly calloused. I thrilled at his touch, a real man after so many nights of silly boys.

"Do you have a jacket?" Jasper asked me, scanning my tight jeans and deep purple tank top, "It could get cold."

"No," I answered him as he held the front door open for me. I slid past him, making sure my ass brushed up against him.

"You can use mine," Jasper offered gallantly, pulling a worn leather jacket from his saddlebag.

"Won't you get cold?" I smirked at him.

He gave choked sort of laugh, his eyes gleaming at me in the darkness as he shook his head no.

I waited as he threw a leg over the bike, shivering at the thrill that ran through me at the sight of him. I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest, grinning at the accelerated heart rate I could feel under my hands. I spoke the directions to my apartment into his ear and we were off.

His Harley was one mean piece of muscled machinery and I almost wanted to just screw it. All too soon we were pulling into the parking lot at my building. I unwound my body from his and dismounted the bike.

"Do you want to come up?" I offered, "I have a great view of the city, and LA lit up at night is great."

"Sure," he drawled, gracefully getting off the bike.

I led him up the stairs, unlocking my door and showing him into my apartment.

"I'll be right back," I told him, removing the jacket he'd loaned me and setting it on the bench in my entryway.

I went to my room and quickly changed out of my jeans and into some purple boy shorts trimmed in lace, leaving my purple tank on.

I paused in the doorway of my room, drinking in the sight of Jasper standing in front of my window, hands clasped behind him.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked him quietly. He turned, his eyes raking my body quickly.

"I am now," he murmured.

"Me too," I breathed, my eyes zeroing in on the prominent erection I could see outlined in denim.

The air was thick with tension and my nipples pebbled, visible through the thin material of my top. I swayed forward and Jasper's control broke. He was across the room and in front of me in three long strides. One of his hands slid around to my lower back, pulling my body into his, while the other fisted in my hair and held my head at an angle as he slammed his mouth onto mine. Our tongues tangled, fighting for dominance as I ground my center onto his hardness.

The hand that was on my back slid down my ass, gripping it firmly as he lifted me a little and pressed me into the wall. I wrapped my legs around his hips and rested my hands on his shoulders, pulling my mouth away from his so I could suck in some much needed air. His lips trailed down my neck to my collarbone and swear to gosh he licked me.

I slid my hands down his chest, pulling at the buttons on his shirt. I sighed with satisfaction when I finally got his shirt open and raked my nails down his pecs to rest my hands on his abs right above the button on his pants.

"Take this off," he growled into my tits as he tried to tug my top down to reveal my nipples. I dropped my hands to the hem of my tank top and pulled it up and over my head quickly. He paused for a moment to admire my chest before dipping his head and taking my left nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth. My pussy flooded with moisture as he lifted his head slightly and blew lightly on my damp nipple. It puckered impossibly tighter and I hissed at the sensation.

"You like that baby?" he asked huskily, lifting his head to meet my eyes.

"Mmmpff," I grunted, pushing my hands into his hair and pulling his head back down, directing him to my right nipple this time. I sighed in sanction when his lips closed around it, pinching slightly and letting me feel the edge of his teeth.

Suddenly desperate to feel him inside me, I untangled my hands from his hair and slid them down in between us, popping the button on his fly and pulling the zipper down. I pushed his jeans down with one hand, reaching in with the other to grasp his cock. He was hot and hard, silk covered steel. I ran my thumb over the broad head, smearing a bead of precum over it.

My nipple slid out of his mouth and his head came up to rest on my shoulder.

"So…good," he groaned, thrusting into my hand.

"I need…now," I gasped out, unable to form a complete, coherent thought.

His hand tugged at my boy shorts, pulling them to the side and sliding a finger down my slit.

"So wet," he grunted, pushing his finger into me and pressing my clit with his thumb.

I gripped his cock a little tighter, trying to direct it into my aching cunt. He brought his other hand between us, grabbing my wrist and forcing me to release him. He pulled my hand up and trapped it against the wall. The finger in my pussy slid back out and he used two fingers to spread the lips, pushing his cock into me. When he was almost halfway in he pulled his hand away and brought it back to my ass. He pushed me onto him at the same time he pressed me more fully into the wall. I moaned at the sensation of complete fullness. He was still in me for several pounding heartbeats before he pulled back out, only to slam back into me. He began thrusting in earnest, his hips pistoning against mine, and his head came back down to my breasts. His pubic bone was hitting against my clit in the most delicious way and I could feel muscles clenching low in my belly.

"I'm gonna cum," he panted, "Cum with me."

I was so close my body was shaking and I could no longer hold my head up. My head fell onto his shoulder and I tasted his skin. He tasted salty and delicious and I sucked his flesh into my mouth. The walls of my pussy fluttered and he dropped the arm he'd been holding against the wall so that he could use both hands to slam me down onto him. Seconds later I exploded into white-hot oblivion. I bit down on his shoulder and vaguely heard his hoarse shout of satisfaction as he found his release, holding me down on him, hands gripping my hips tight enough to leave bruises.

When my vision returned I lifted my head, trying to calm my breathing.

"That was…" he started.

"Amazing," I finished for him, smiling contentedly.

He wrapped his arms around my back, supporting me as he backed away from the wall and carried me over to couch. He sprawled out over it with me on his chest, still inside of me.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought I came up to see LA lit up at night, but I can't seem to see it," he murmured after a moment.

I lifted my head to look out my window, seeing only the darkened windows of the apartment building across the courtyard.

"Mmm, did I say that?" I grinned at him, "Sorry, I just needed to get you up here so I could have my way with you."

"You are more than forgiven," he grinned back, his eyes twinkling.

"So how long are you in town for?" I asked him, shifting my hips against his and smirking at his mumbled expletive.

"About 9 or 10 months, I'm gonna replace Bella so she can work on her screen play, and pretty soon she'd be too pregnant to bartend anyhow," he told me.

"We'll have to do this again, then, cowboy," I said, delighted at the prospect of multiple orgasms in the foreseeable future.

"Aww shucks, Miss Rosalie," Jasper replied, tipping an imaginary hat in my direction, "It would be my pleasure."

It most certainly would.

**A/N: Mmm, so I know they didn't use protection, cause honestly writing that in can really mess with the flow of the scene. But know that IRL I fully support the use of protection, multiple kinds if you can! Now press that little Review button and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
